Hawk
|occupation = Cleaner of Boar Hat |affiliation = The Boar Hat |symbol = |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 1 }} Hawk (ホーク) is a talking pig and Meliodas's companion. He is introduced as the cleaner of the Boar Hat bar who helps clean the disgusting food scraps. Appearance Hawk is a relatively large pink pig who wears an eye ring with the word star boar on his left ear. His body is well rounded and his legs are fairly short. He has a unique patch of black spots shaped like a four leafed clover. His body and appearance is fairly similar to a typical Gloucestershire Old Spots Pig. Like his mother, his ears are shown to be M-shaped. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Hawk is shown to be easily annoyed person when Meliodas do pervert thing with Elizabeth and telling lies to kid around, and when Elizabeth being an air headed. He also appears to care a lot for his friends and seem to be a mama's boy because he cry for help for his mom. Hawk tend to have a big ego, claming that he is stronger than the Deadly Sins. Plot Introduction arc Hawk made an appearance when Meliodas order him to clean up the food scraps on the floor by eating the scraps. Hawk was complaining about the food quality, but after Meliodas threatened him, he changed his mind about the food taste. Moments later, the Rust Knight went in and scared all the customers, who though he was from the Seven Deadly Sins, who moments later collapsed. Seeing that under the helm there is a woman, Meliodas check her body even touched her breasts to confirm she is a woman which Hawk got mad at him. Upon waking up, Meliodas pretended he was checking her heartbeat but Hawk yelled at him for being aloof. After they explain where is she now, she asked Meliodas about his sword on the back. Meliodas took out his sword, but it turned to be only the hilt and the blade was broken, and keeps it to scare the customers in order to not leave without paying. Meliodas offered her food and asked her what she where doing in an armor, to which she replied she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. In that moment knights arrived, and demanded the owner to get out and bring the Rust Knight. Hawk pretend to be the Rust Knight for the woman to get away but the knight got angry and saw the woman running towards the woods and chased her. She was saved by Hawk and Meliodas, who wanted to hear the rest of her story and she continued to explain that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights. Because few days ago, they started a coup d'etat and took control of the kingdom. Moments later, they where attacked by Twigo, who cut part of the cliff and they fell down. But Meliodas was able to jump back, carrying and saving everyone. Upon learning that the woman is Elizabeth, the princess of the kingdom and that she was ready to give her life in order to not get him involved it her problems, Meliodas revealed his name and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Twigo attack again and strike which left him crying to his mom which turn out his mom move the Boar Hat. Later when Meliodas defeated Twigo, Hawk came back to get them out of here. Meliodas then told Elizabeth, that she found the first one and that he is also looking for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. And he is using the bar to gather information, and if she wants, she can join him, because he need a serving girl in his bar. She agreed and they continued they search of the remaining six. Forest of White Dreams arc The Boar Hat traveled to the Forest of White Dreams to help one of the sins, they heard that a sin was spotted there and they planned to find them. While there a white fog came and then suddenly there were many Hawks. Hawk were trying to show who the real Hawk but Meliodas beat them all up. Later Elizabeth had be clone and there are many copies of her but Meliodas order Elizabeth to do weird stuff to show who the real Elizabeth but Hawk stop him from doing this and get serious. After finding out whose the real Elizabeth, the clone turn out to be Prankster Imp and ran away while they chased them. When they find them, it turns out that they were trying to hide Diane who is one of the sins by her orders. After Meliodas talk to Diane about something, Diane agreed to go with him and find the others while the Prankster Imp were happy for her to leave. But then all of a sudden, the sins were trap in a bolt of lightning by a Holy Knights Gilthunder. Hawk try to break free but Gilthunder electrocuted Hawk and kick him which send him flying. After the sins were set free by they own will and Diane set Gilthunder flying. Hawk came back with some injury but still alive and the sins set out to a new town to find the Sin of Greed. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas fight with Gilthunder, they travel to Dalmary Town to get a doctor for Meliodas. While there a Holy Knights by the named Friesia try to attack the town with his bugs, Hawk protected Elizabeth the whole time but Diane stop the bugs attack and went after him to stop him. Hawk and Elizabeth went back to the doctor who said he couldn't do anything to save Melidoas and that he is died. But then a another Holy Knights named Golgius came in and try to take Meliodas sword away, Elizabeth and Hawk try to stop him but it didn't help and when he did touch the sword Meliodas woke up with a scary look and scared him away by jumping out of a window. When the Boar Hat went outside to find Golgius, Hawk found him by using his nose but then the doctor who try to poison him, said he want his daughter back but Golgius stab him in the back. The Boar Hat start running away from him due to his power and hid in a old tower. When inside, Meliodas took out his swords and made a circle on the fold. Hawk questioned why he did that and to Meliodas respond he said it was a magic spell to keep out teleporters but Hawk said it was silly. After the "spell" work on Golgius and they saw the dying doctor, they head off to Baste Dungeon to free Ban. After Baste Dungeon was destroyed, The Boar Hat and the Sins were having a party at the doctor house, who turn out to be okay. After Ban introduced himself, he expressed his desire that the four of them to get along, but Hawk corrected him that they are five. Ban then realized that Hawk was able to talk and was shocked, since he though he was Diane's food and wondered what's the point of a pig being capable of talking, words which hurt Hawk a little. Later the Sins decided to find King at the Capital of the Dead. Capital of the Dead Arc On their way to the Capital of the Dead, they encountered 2 Holy Knight apprentices, and thanks to Diane, the Seven Deadly Sins identities were revealed. But soon a Black Hound showed up and ate the knights. Hawk immediately recognized the animal and explained how vicious monster it is, but Meliodas was capable of intimidating it and making it run. When they got close to the Capital of the Dead, inside Boar Hat, Meliodas commented that King was like the pet of the Seven Deadly Sins, to which Hawk though he was joking and wondered what kind of food-serving establishment would keep an animal inside, getting strange looks from Elizabeth and Meliodas for his comment. When the group was able to transfer to the Capital of the Dead, Hawk commented that it may be because of his memories of the leftovers he was never able to eat. Soon after that they encountered Geera and Meliodas told Hawk to take Elizabeth and run. With Elizabeth on his back, Hawk ran as fast as he can, and eventually he though they are far enough, but then Meliodas crashed on a nearby crystal, reminding again that he told them to run. While running Hawk and Elizabeth eventually met King, there Elizabeth saw King's spear and trying to take it in order to help them fighting against Geera. Seeing her struggle, Hawk decided to help her pull the spear and to form the Hawk Knight of Legend. Eventually they were able to pull the spear, but it was because King decided to pull it out himself. Byzel Arc After the Capital of the Dead event, King was then shock to find out what the Deadly Sins did to they Sacred Treasure. Hawk then ask what's the problem to which King reveal the different between a Sins with or without his weapon which made Hawk mad at Meliodas for sealing his. The next day, Meliodas, King, Elizabeth and Hawk headed to a new town called Biron to which to find some information about the next Deadly Sins or the location of the Sacred Treasure. After the town folks found a wanted poster of Elizabeth, Meliodas grab her and ran away. Meliodas and King then order Hawk to watch over Elizabeth at the tower they were hiding while they look for information. While waiting in the town, a Holy Knight appear and was treating the people for the location of Elizabeth to which Elizabeth took herself in. Hawk then ran to Meliodas and King, and told them what happen while crying. After Meliodas saved Elizabeth, they headed to another new town called Byzel where they is a fight festival being held there and the price was Diane Sacred Treasure Gideon. Hawk then followed Meliodas, King, and Ban while Elizabeth and Diane sit behind. While the guys enter the fight festival to win Diane weapon, Hawk decided to sell some of ale to get more money for the Boar Hat. When Ban was defeat by Meliodas and sent flying, Hawk went after him and carry him all the way back to the arena to see the rest of the fight. When it was Diane fight, Diane give Hawk a tiny Elizabeth to watch over her to which he was annoyed that nobody dress her up and made her a dress out of her ribbon. When the Deadly Sins started to treated everyone to left the place due to the Holy Knight Geera, Jericho, and Marmas coming to Byzel to attack them, Meliodas order Elizabeth and Hawk to go to a hiding place until the fight is over. After Meliodas and Ban were defeated by Geera and Jericho, King give them to Hawk and Elizabeth to watch over them until he come back. When Veronica found Elizabeth grown up to normal and Meliodas was being sealed into the Goddess Amber. Hawk try to help Elizabeth break free from the Perfect Shell, Griamor made but wasn't strong enough, but when Geera and Jericho came to take Elizabeth away, Hawk try everything to fight them off, but he was later beaten very easily and was burn up. When Meliodas break free and start attacking everyone, Hawk went in front of Elizabeth to protect her from Meliodas until Meliodas left to fight Helbram. Elizabeth and Hawk watch in horror as Meliodas was defeated by Helbram, Ban grab King and told Elizabeth Ban taking Elizabeth and King away from the fight Ban taking Elizabeth and King away from the fightthat they had to retreat. Elizabeth refuse to retreat and leave Meliodas behind, but Ban grab Elizabeth and told her it was too dangerous to be around, and run away from the fight. Later Diane found Meliodas and end up crushing Byzel while Ban and the rest were running away from. After Diane saved Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk watch in shock what happen to Byzel to which Ban told them it was too dangerous for them to be around. Hawk wound were later got treated and headed with the rest to a new location. Armor Giant arc Hawk went outfit happy to have his wound healed up and went outside to train himself for the better, but soon got upset when he found out that Elizabeth and Diane woke up earlier than he did, and Ban and King were training harder then him. Hawk decided to head to the waterfall to mediated, but then found Meliodas there who revealed his true strength and slice a mountain in half which shocked Hawk. Hawk looked after Elizabeth as she was sick, but then heard knocking downstairs where Elizabeth went and answer it which was revealed to be Cain Barzad. Hawk went and told Diane about Cain until Elizabeth rush out to give Meliodas Liz's Sword. Later when the Deadly Sins brought back a old member, Gowther, they had a party to which Hawk chatted with Gowther. Gowther wonder why he talk to which Hawk respond he doesn't know, but when Gowther ask why he eat leftover, Hawk said it taste good. Current Arc As Meliodas explain the history of his Broken Sword and the Ancient War, Hawk yelled out that the seal is broken, but then said he has to poop. Before Hawk could poop, the latter ask Meliodas why they needed Elizabeth to which a mysterious Holy Knight appeared and said that Elizabeth is the last "key" to open the Demon Realm where the Holy Knight teleport Elizabeth and Hawk by mistake. As they were teleported to Liones, Elizabeth found out that Hawk was taken as well which Hawk still wanting to go to the toilet. Hawk smash through the door not wanting his pride to be ruined before Elizabeth told Hawk there is a toilet. Elizabeth and Hawk were now trying to escape until one of the guard found them, Elizabeth told Hawk that they should hide, but Hawk attack the guard, putting him out cold. Elizabeth realize that they were in a underground dungeon and called out for her father and Margaret, but then heard Margaret voice. Abilities/Equipment As a pig, he has a very sensitive nose which he claims is capable of smelling object such as leftovers over a mile away. His nose has proven useful and valuable in combat as he is capable of searching for enemies and tracing where they are. Hawk is shown to be very skilled at making dresses. He is capable of ramming into any opponent as he took out Alionio and his teammates single-handedly. Relationships Boar Hat Meliodas He and Hawk have a good and bad relationships, they tend to fight a lot but they seem to care about each other. They recognize each other as companions, but Hawk is shown to be subordinate to Meliodas. Elizabeth Elizabeth loves talking piggies and appears to adore Hawk as a pet. He seem to have a good relationships with Elizabeth. Hawk's Mother Nothing is know of yet, but it seems that he loves his mother very much, calling her whenever he is hurt bad and needs help. Trivia *Hawk was originally translated as Hork, but his character design page in volume 1, revealed that his romanized name is Hawk. *Hawk is not a big fan of beef. *In urban English, Hork can be defined as to vomit. This has reference to the manga, as he is frequently shown to clean up the customer's vomit. Quotes *''"Don't make light of my nose that can smell leftovers from a mile away"'' References Navigation es: Hawk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boar Hat Category:Animals Category:Main Characters